


bend

by zannen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Autofellatio, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen/pseuds/zannen
Summary: It all started with an innocent comment about Jongdae’s flexibility.





	bend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, uh, Baekhyun's comment about how Jongdae's actually more flexible than him, and also by Junmyeon's tongue being... y'know... the way that it is. Um. Yeah.

“You never told me you could do that,” Junmyeon says, trying his best not to sulk or make it sound like an accusation, even though it kind of is. Having to learn things about his boyfriend through anecdotes from Baekhyun feels like a betrayal.

Jongdae tears his gaze away from the road briefly to glance at Junmyeon. “Do what?” he asks. Then he laughs. “Oh—suck my own dick?”

The words make Junmyeon flush. And despite what people like to think about him, it’s not because he’s a prude; it’s just the incredibly vivid mental image he’s getting, one that makes him feel strange and hot and almost embarrassingly turned on. He’s tipsy enough that it’s making him go a bit too far with this train of thought, and the more he thinks about it, the more difficult he knows it’s going to be to hide his arousal. (There’s no point in being horny when he’s drunk, since Jongdae is too good of a person to fuck him. It’s just a frustrating, miserable waste.)

“Yeah,” he says. He clears his throat. “That.”

“When did you expect me to bring it up?”

“I’m—” Junmyeon sighs. “I don’t know. I guess it’s not really something you mention out of nowhere.”

“Look, it probably would’ve come up eventually,” says Jongdae. “Or maybe you would’ve come home one day to find me naked on the couch with my dick in my mouth, just as a special surprise.”

A strangled sound escapes Junmyeon’s throat, making Jongdae laugh again. He takes a hand off the steering wheel to grab hold of Junmyeon’s, squeezing.

“Sorry,” says Jongdae, not sounding even remotely apologetic. “You just make it so easy.” Then, “Anyway, I could show you sometime, if you want.”

Junmyeon tries to act nonchalant, replying with, “Sure,” except his voice cracks as he imagines Jongdae enthusiastically sucking himself off. He wonders if it’s possible to experience a full-body blush.

This time, Jongdae doesn’t laugh at him, just gives him a kind of fond, exasperated smile, probably a tiny bit pitying as he squeezes Junmyeon’s hand again.

 

 

 

Two weeks later, he’s watching Jongdae do yoga in his underwear. Preparing himself, he’d said, because if he doesn’t stretch first he’ll end up sore and it’s all kind of a hassle. Junmyeon doesn’t mind in the slightest, eyes wandering across the planes of Jongdae’s skin as he moves in ways that might be a little frightening if they weren’t so incredibly erotic.

“Alright,” says Jongdae, standing up at last. He has the entirely mild look of someone who _wasn’t_ just contorting himself for sexual purposes. “Bed?”

Junmyeon just nods, kind of dumbly, and follows Jongdae to the bedroom. When Jongdae sheds his boxer briefs and climbs onto the mattress, suddenly Junmyeon feels like an anxious virgin all over again. He hovers in the doorway, unsure of where he’s supposed to go, what he’s supposed to do, how he’s meant to even _act_.

“Do you mind getting more naked or something?” says Jongdae. “You having all those clothes on makes it awkward.” He makes a grabby motion with one hand. “And come closer, you’ll get a better view.”

Junmyeon hurries to comply, practically tripping over his feet in his rush to get undressed and make his way over to Jongdae, his ears burning with embarrassment over how unnecessarily nervous the anticipation has made him. Once he gets to the bed, Jongdae scoots back toward the pillows. The look on his face is just the slightest bit devious, lips curled into a smirk.

“You’re certainly excited,” he drawls, glancing down meaningfully at Junmyeon’s crotch.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot,” Junmyeon confesses. At Jongdae’s beckoning gesture, he joins him on the bed. “To be honest, I’ve already gotten off twice today just imagining it.”

Rather than turning smug like Junmyeon had thought he would, Jongdae’s expression clouds over, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he looks back down at Junmyeon’s already achingly hard cock. He reaches down and starts stroking himself, palm working over his own growing erection. The sight is nothing short of torture for Junmyeon, who’s so distressingly horny he’s even forgotten all his self-consciousness and uncertainty.

“Well,” says Jongdae, “better not waste time, then.”

He lies back, head falling against the pillows, and squirms around to get comfortable. Junmyeon looks on, transfixed, as always, by the lines and edges of Jongdae’s body, by the tensing of his muscles. Then, when Jongdae lifts his legs to bring his knees back against his shoulders, all but presenting his ass to Junmyeon, it becomes all the more distracting.

“Just so you know, I’m clean,” says Jongdae. “So if you wanna go bare, go ahead. Lube’s on the nightstand.”

It takes a second for Junmyeon to actually realize Jongdae’s giving him permission to fuck him. “While you’re—? Is that safe? You won’t hurt your neck?”

“It’s fine.” Jongdae pulls his knees back further, spreading his legs more and pulling his lower body up. It’s a little mesmerizing. “And if it kills me, at least I’ll die doing what I love.”

Junmyeon very nearly laughs, except then Jongdae’s elbows are pressing back against the undersides of his thighs, and he’s curling forward, one hand guiding his cock into his mouth, and suddenly nothing seems especially funny anymore. All he can do is sit in open-mouthed shock, watching the head push past Jongdae’s lips, listening to the soft yet filthy moan he lets out.

Someone lets out a breathy “ _Fuck_ ,” and Junmyeon realizes belatedly that it was him. His entire body feels hot with a pins-and-needles kind of arousal, strong and sharp and heavy but also slightly numbing. Yet despite how profoundly, how _desperately_ in need of relief he is, all he can think about is Jongdae, his own pleasure coming in an extremely distant second. All he wants is for Jongdae to keep making those pleased little noises, to be so overcome he can barely hold himself together.

He crawls forward and settles his hands on Jongdae’s hips, then smooths his palms up over the curves of his ass, feeling the tension from the way Jongdae’s holding his pelvis and legs. He doesn’t look up to check, but he can almost feel Jongdae pinning him down with an intense gaze. He licks his lips.

“You said you were clean, right?” Junmyeon says huskily. Without waiting for a response, he leans in and presses his mouth to Jongdae’s hole, then pushes his tongue in.

At once, there’s a wordless sound of surprise from Jongdae, followed by a wet _pop_. Then, hoarsely, “Holy fuck. Not what I expected.”

“Want me to stop?”

“No,” Jongdae says quickly. “No, fuck. Please, Junmyeon.”

That’s rare, for Jongdae to be the one begging for more. It’s kind of inordinately satisfying to Junmyeon, who’s so used to being the one who _wants_ and _needs_. He ducks back down, this time just poking his tongue out to tease Jongdae’s rim, eliciting a whine. He suppresses a grin as he flattens his tongue over the hole in a broad lick.

As he pushes back into Jongdae, he hears the sucking noises start again. The knowledge that they’re both going down on him at the same time is dizzying. Junmyeon licks into him, mouthing at his asshole wetly, and in response Jongdae hums and moans around his dick.

They keep going at it like that for a bit longer, Jongdae sucking himself while Junmyeon alternates between fucking him with his tongue and lightly licking at his rim. Then Junmyeon finds himself struck with an acute desire that forces him to pull away so he can reach over and, stretching, grab the lube from the nightstand. He squeezes out enough to liberally coat two fingers, then tosses it aside and moves back into position. Taking more care than he did with his tongue, he pushes his fingers inside of Jongdae slowly.

Another moan. This time, Junmyeon looks up, taking in the way Jongdae’s cock disappears into his mouth, lips stretching around his girth. Junmyeon sinks his fingers in further, then pulls back out before thrusting in again. He watches Jongdae’s expression turn helpless with need as he fingers him, and while it’s not the same as verbal pleas or any of Jongdae’s usual dirty talk, that lewd and needy look stirs something in Junmyeon. And at the same time, he just can’t stop thinking about how beautiful Jongdae is, even—and especially—right now, all messy and obscene as his cheeks hollow around his own cock.

Figuring Jongdae won’t last much longer, Junmyeon leans back down to eat him out while continuing to thrust his fingers as far as they’ll go. The muffled sounds of Jongdae’s moans get louder, muscles tightening more and more under Junmyeon’s hands and mouth—and Junmyeon can tell the exact moment when Jongdae comes because he lets out one final choked-off noise, goes still, clenches around Junmyeon’s fingers and tongue.

Junmyeon backs off as Jongdae uncurls and flops gracelessly onto the sheets, panting and looking unbelievably wrecked. His eyes are closed, chest heaving. Junmyeon just smiles, rubs Jongdae’s thigh comfortingly as he sits between his legs.

“How was it?” Junmyeon asks.

Jongdae lets out a breathy laugh. “Was gonna ask you the same thing,” he says roughly. “Did it live up to your expectations?”

“Surpassed them. And you know I love making you feel good.”

Jongdae’s eyes flutter open, and he gives Junmyeon a tired but adoring look, all soft smiles. “Always so eager to please,” he says. Then, “C’mere, I want a kiss.”

It’s a little odd, considering where both of their mouths have been, but Junmyeon climbs on top of Jongdae and presses their lips together. He can taste the cum on Jongdae’s tongue, and now _he’s_ the one moaning. He’s still fully hard, and he knows Jongdae can feel it, but all Jongdae does at first is kiss the breath out of him, his tongue and teeth and lips nothing short of demanding.

“You’re so good,” Jongdae murmurs against his mouth. One hand draws Junmyeon in closer, scratching at the skin of his back, while the other snakes between them to take hold of his erection. “So fucking good. Want you to come for me.”

Junmyeon huffs. “From just your hand?”

“Could fuck my thighs if you didn’t throw the lube off the bed.” The hand not around Junmyeon’s cock moves down to smack his ass in a teasing reprimand. “Maybe think about that next time.”

There’s no arguing with that, really, so Junmyeon goes back to kissing him to shut him up. Jongdae jerks him off quickly and efficiently, merciful enough to get it over with instead of teasing like he normally would. His fingernails dig into Junmyeon’s ass, the faint sting making him shiver.

After Junmyeon comes, he shifts so he doesn’t fall directly on top of Jongdae, but still ends up halfway on him, face pressed to Jongdae’s neck, lips against his pulse point as Jongdae’s arms wind around him.

“Not that I don’t love your freakishly long tongue more than anything else in this life, babe,” says Jongdae, “but next time, it’ll be easier if you just fuck me.”

“Noted,” Junmyeon mumbles. He closes his eyes. “So what was it like?”

“Like I was getting my dick sucked and ass eaten while someone fucked my mouth,” says Jongdae, voice still throaty from his self-given blowjob. “Wild.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Monogamous group sex,” he says.

“Pretty much.” Jongdae yawns. “Nap first, then go again?”

“Really?”

“I cleaned my ass out, Junmyeon,” says Jongdae. “I fully intended to get fucked today.”

“Not complaining. Just surprised.”

“Yeah, well.” Jongdae’s hands skim over Junmyeon’s back. “Anyway. Sleep, then sex, then shower so we can get food.”

“No thanks,” says Junmyeon, holding back a laugh. “I already ate.”

“Fuck off,” says Jongdae, as if Junmyeon can’t hear the smile in his voice.


End file.
